One Last Chance
by lilrubydevil
Summary: What happens when fate throws you into a world of confusion, regret, and bitterness? If you had one more night, one more chance, will you take it or do you leave it? That’s a question Seto needs to ask himself and that’s exactly what he does. SJ
1. No Regrets Left Behind

I make no profit off Yu-Gi-Oh and have no rights whatsoever.

* * *

It was the last night filled with last chances and last tries. I can either leave with regrets and wish I had spent my time better or I could do something about it. I had that last chance and I wanted to take it, so I did. S/J

* * *

**One Last Chance**

_No Regrets Left Behind_

Started February 27, 2006

* * *

A young man of the age eighteen strutted down the streets of Domino City with a briefcase in one hand. Though he had a limousine waiting for him hand and foot, he had decided to walk that afternoon. It was a beautiful sunny day and it wasn't often he had the opportunity to enjoy it.

He did not look it, but he was actually a very important figure in society due to his status in a major corporation known as Kaiba Corp. He was one of the richest men in the world with the biggest and most known gaming corporations in the world. He was the one and only Seto Kaiba—the founder and president of Kaiba Corp.

Many skeptics in the past had scorned the thought of a high school student running a gaming company at age fifteen but Seto Kaiba was not one to be messed with or looked down upon. He started with barely anything and continued until he was at the peak of success. Even when he reached it, it wasn't enough. Like everything else, his company had to be the best. Even when the company was one of the best, it still wasn't enough. It had to be even better.

He was mysterious and secretive in many ways. He never associated himself with anybody else around and he was distant, making him the center of public newspapers and magazines. Perhaps it was the lack of information known about him that made him incredibly popular with the people, especially with the female fans. Or, to be more specific, it was his charming good looks.

Seto Kaiba had the looks, attitude, and met all the requirements for a star. His icy eyes could burn holes through walls, but it was also very deep and a very beautiful shade of blue. His hair was cut to perfection and combed the same way every day—neat, perfect, and handsome. He worried like no other and had the stresses of the prime minister in Great Britain yet his face had no flaws, no acne, and no wrinkles like other teenagers or adults.

He had everything anybody could want yet he had the coldest personality known to man. He had no friends and did not like so socialize. He always avoided parties or movie screenings and devoted himself to work, school, and his brother Mokuba. He led a very ascetic life; nobody tried to get close to Seto Kaiba and nobody was stupid enough to try.

As he continued to walk down the street to the local park, his favorite spot to work, he remembered something: high school graduation. It was going to be tomorrow morning at seven in the morning. He scoffed out loud at the idea. _High school graduation, _he thought to himself, _how immature and insignificant. _He had received the notices on the last day of school and somehow, he still managed to forget.

Others considered high school graduation a very important event in a teenager's life, but not Seto Kaiba. His brother had pleaded with him, hinted that he _should _walk down the aisle to receive his diploma but Seto shrugged him off. "Diploma? I don't need a simple piece of paper with cheap calligraphy to prove my intelligence," he had replied. Mokuba then gave up and retreated to playing his video games even when Seto left the mansion and headed out to work.

Seto sat down on a picnic table next to the river fall. He wasn't a fan of nature, but he loved the scenery. It was peaceful; there were no screaming kids and the only people that visited where couples that wouldn't bother him because they're all caught up with each other. Normally, when the weather was fantastic, Seto would take a break from his office and walk to the park to enjoy the atmosphere and work. It was quiet and was easy to focus: no phone calls, no bubbling buffoons that he had to hire as employees, and no meetings. Just him and the water.

When he had finished and stood up to leave, he noticed a blonde figure walking along, gazing at the waters. His eyes feigned surprise to see someone here, but he ignored the blonde and started to pack up his laptop. It wasn't until he had started walk past the waters when he realized that the back of the person was oddly familiar and the blonde hair was too distinguishable to ignore.

_Is that Katsuya? _

"Kaiba! What are you doing here?"

Ah, it was the blonde that he thought it was. Katsuya Jounouchi. He suspected it was him. That lanky body and messy blonde hair? Who else could it have been? "Hello Jou," Seto greeted dully though he had meant to say hello in a better tone. "How are you?" he asked pleasantly, using his business-like tone. Under normal circumstances, Seto would have walked by and ignored the person, thinking that he or she wasn't worth his time but not Katsuya. Other than Mokuba, Katsuya was probably the only other person he could stand. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he didn't mind Katsuya at all. Maybe it was his childlike yet animated personality.

"Good, good." Katsuya quickly caught up with him and gave him a huge smile. "I haven't seen you in a week! What have you been doing since school let on anyways? I've been looking all over you!" Pause and his smile grew even wider. Seto couldn't help but notice how bright and big his brown eyes really were.

"Busy, as usual." _He's been looking all over for me? For what reason I wonder? _"You've been looking for me?" Seto inquired, raising an eyebrow. "That's weird. What use can I be to you?"

Katsuya laughed joyfully and punched Seto lightly, like the way he punches his pals. "Lighten up Kaiba. Not everyone's out to get you. I just want to invite you to my party. I'm having a graduation party and I'm inviting the whole class."

"Oh." For some reason, Seto felt disappointed even though he knew he had no reason to feel that way. He didn't know why, but he had been slightly excited to be part of Katsuya's invite until he realized it was just because he was part of the class. That didn't mean anything then._ I thought I would be a special invite... _Seto shook his head and said, "I think I might be busy but... thank you for the invitation. Really appreciate it." Giving Katsuya a wave, he started to walk away when he heard Katsuya speak up.

"Will I see you tomorrow then?"

Seto turned around in surprise and saw Katsuya with a different expression on his face that he couldn't decipher. "No, you will not. I have a meeting early in the morning," he said quickly, lying through his teeth. "Just can't be done."

"Oh. Yeah, that's what Mokuba said." Katsuya stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet, visibly dejected. "I was hoping that you would change your mind or something," Katsuya said somewhat dismally. "Well, I guess I won't be seeing you for a while then will I?"

"Hmm?" Seto turned around to face Katsuya fully. "What are you talking about? Are you going somewhere? Maybe to visit your sister in the United States?"

Katsuya shook his head. "Nah, nothing like that. I'm moving there. I got accepted in a university over there and I decided to go there instead of staying here. I have to catch a plane after the ceremony tomorrow. I'm leaving. There's really not any point for me to stay here you know?"

The lump of disappointment in Seto's stomach grew tighter. "I see." What else could Seto say? He had no idea Katsuya was going to leave and even if he was—and he _was_—why was that any of his business? It's none of his business. It's not as if he and Katsuya were even friends but still...

"Well," Katsuya said, suddenly brightened as if a major transformation passed through him. "I'll see you around then, eh Kaiba? And if you want, drop by the party. It starts at eight tonight. I'll be there. And," he paused and looked at Seto meaningfully in his blue eyes. "it would be nice."

As Katsuya jogged off in the opposite direction, Seto stared after the blonde silently. He wondered why is that all of the sudden he wanted to chase after Katsuya?

"I'll be there," Seto said out loud to no one in particular.

* * *

Even from the outside, Seto could hear the music blaring and he automatically knew that he was at Katsuya's house from all the cars parked outside. On the way there, he had wondered why he was there and why he was going to be at the party even though he really had no reason to be there. He had no one to see, no one to talk to, and nothing to do. Why?

_Because Katsuya asked you to and he's leaving. At least drop by long enough to say hello and goodbye_, Seto lectured himself knocking on the front door. He waited for a few moments when he heard a voice shout, "I'll get it!" and the door flung open and Seto came face to face with Katsuya.

"Hi!" Katsuya said to him, genuinely with a jubilant look on his face and a grin forming. "You made it!"

Seto nodded. "I had nothing to do and Mokuba is at a friend's house so... I thought I just might drop by, just to hang out."

Katsuya reached over to give him a small hug. "That's great. I'm really glad you're here," Katsuya told him sincerely. "It's kind of crowded though. You want to wait outside until the crowd dies down a bit?"

"Excuse me?" _Did I hear him correctly? I just got here... is he implying that I leave just because the crowd is a little bit rowdy? _"Are you—?"

"Great!" Katsuya closed the door behind him and took Seto's hand. "Come on, let's go!" Katsuya chirped, holding the CEO's hand tightly, pulling him away from the house.

"Jou, it's your party! You're leaving it?"

Katsuya shrugged, still hanging onto his hand. "Why not? It was boring anyways."

* * *

"So this university. You really like it don't you?" Seto threw a rock into the pond and the rock landed in the water, setting off ripples. Katsuya had led him to a nice secluded area much like the park he enjoyed going to. Since they got there, Katsuya and Seto had been sitting on the grass, talking underneath the velvet black sky, throwing rocks into the water, enjoying each other's company.

"I guess." Katsuya flung a rock as well. "It's just something I have wanted to do ever since I was a kid. It was a dream for me to go to the states to study and become a lawyer and it's becoming true. Can't pass it up."

"I agree." Silence for awhile. Seto sat there, listening to Katsuya breathe and wondered once again why he was enjoying the blonde's company so much and why he didn't want Katsuya to leave. "You'll like it there. I went there several times for business. Simply breathtaking."

"Yeah, I know." Katsuya turned to face Seto. "I'll miss you though." Katsuya smiled shyly at the brunette. "I really will. You're a good guy, Seto Kaiba. You just need to lighten up more and let people get to know you."

"Really," Seto repeated. "Not sure I believe that."

"Believe it." Katsuya's eyes stared straight into Seto's blue ones and for a moment, they sat there, gazing into each other eyes. Katsuya leaned forward and closed his eyes. Seto slowly did the same and their lips met a kiss—a slow, tender kiss. Seto lifted his hand and stroked Katsuya's cheek as they gradually deepened the kiss. For the first time in a long time, Seto didn't worry about anything and just enjoyed the present situation he had with Katsuya.

His phone rang and Katsuya pulled away abruptly. Katsuya averted Seto's gaze and mumbled quietly, "You better answer that. It's probably very important."

Cursing, Seto answered the phone. "What?" he said in a harsh tone. He listened for a few seconds and his face paled. "Is he all right?" he shouted, shocking Katsuya. "I'll be there." He flipped his phone closed and stood up and started to walk away rapidly. "Mokuba's in the hospital... food poisoning... I better go."

"Okay," Katsuya agreed standing up. "You should go. I guess... I'll see you around."

Seto stopped as if suddenly remembering Katsuya. When his head faced Katsuya, he didn't know what to say or what to do. He wondered what he _could _do. "I can't tell you to stay Jou, you know that," Seto said quietly. "It's your future and it's not my place. Going to school is a definite. It's important. I'm not. Don't throw it all away just for someone like me. School is a certain. I'm not. I can't guarantee you anything with me."

Katsuya's facial features hardened. "Seto Kaiba, you cannot do that to me. You cannot just...! And I'm not even asking for..."

"I think maybe it's a sign that we're not meant to be," Seto told him straight out, directly. "I really think it is. If we were, we should have done this sooner, not this late in time when you're about to leave."

They looked at each other in silence, wondering who would break the silence first. Seto decided he couldn'ttake it any longerand said finally, "Goodbye Katsuya," before leaving.

* * *

It was the morning rays that woke Seto up from his uncomfortable chair in the hospital. He looked at Mokuba who was sleeping peacefully and kissed him softly on the forehead. _I need to walk around and a coffee_, he decided as he reached the hallway, yawning.

He had been there the whole night, worried. It was only food poisoning yet it was his only brother—he had the right to be concerned. Taking a sip from his coffee and going back to the room, he checked his watch. It was now ten thirty. The ceremony only had thirty minutes left. For a brief moment, he wondered if he could leave and still find Katsuya, but he quickly shoved that thought away. Mokuba needed him.

"Hey, how are you Mokuba?" Seto asked him warmly, setting the coffee down. "You need anything? Water? Food? I can ask the nurse to bring you something."

Mokuba shook his pale head. "No. But what are you still doing here? You have to get to your graduation!"

A mental picture of Katsuya popped through his head, but Seto brushed it off. "I told you, I'm not going Mokuba. Besides, you're sick. I need to stay."

"No you don't," Mokuba replied stubbornly. "I had some bad decisions in choosing sushi, so what? Who cares? I'm not going to die. You need to go. Graduation is a once in a lifetime. You need to go _now_. This is the only chance you get to say goodbye, Seto."

"Are you sure?"

"Go. And Seto? Please don't ruin it."

* * *

He was parked more then two blocks away, but that was just fine with him. Seto started to sprint to the auditorium. He had driven like a madman on fire and had reached his destination in record's time: eighteen minutes considering that the drive would have been forty minutes. He only had five minutes left to catch up with Katsuya before he left. He was told last night that Katsuya would be leaving right away to the airport afterwards. He didn't have a single time to waste.

He was sweating, looked terrible, and was getting tired and out of breath, but that didn't matter. He regretted his words last night and was up thinking about it last night. He wished he had done things differently instead of the way he had done it last night. Why had he been so quick to brush the whole thing off? He had just thrown away a good chance with Katsuya and he had to get back.

Finally, he reached the parking lot of the auditorium that was full of students and parents filing out now for pictures. Glad he wasn't too late, he scanned the crowd and didn't see Katsuya anywhere. He saw Yugi and his spikes and his hopes returned as he ran to him.

"Kaiba!" Yugi said in alarm. "You're sweating and you're... really late. What's up?"

"Katsuya," Seto told him. "Where is he? I need to talk to him. Do you know where he is? When is he coming out?"

Yugi's mouth curved into the shape of an O. "Oh, Kaiba, I'm sorry... he left already. He had to leave early before the ceremony officially ended. He left thirty minutes ago."

Seto's heart sunk. "Why? Why did he leave? He told me he had to leave _after_ the ceremony. Why would he leave early?"

"He wanted to visit Mokuba," a voice said behind him. Honda came up to them. "I guess he wanted to see you before he left, Kaiba."

Seto's knees weakened and he grabbed Yugi's arm before he could fall—not only from tiredness of the run, but of the shock. "He's gone, isn't he? He left. I'm too late."

"I'm sorry Kaiba," Yugi said sympathetically.

Honda took out an envelope and handed it to Kaiba. "Here. He left me a letter to give to you when I see you. It has everything he's always wanted to say to you."

Without so much of a thank you, Seto shoved his way away from the crowd and towards the emptier side of the parking lot with no one around. He tore open the letter and with a pumping heart, started to read.

_Hey Kaiba, Seto, or however you want me to call you,_

_Since the first day of sophomore year, I have always liked you. Don't ask me why, it's just something that happened out of nowhere, almost randomly. You were always in your little corner, so icy and cold, but I knew there was more to you than that. In our various talks throughout the years, no matter how little our conversations were and how short they were, it was something worth remembering. It was something I liked to do with you—just talk with you without you being so caught up in work or without your wall you set up for everyone._

_Last night was magical, one of the best. It sucks to know that I've waited until the very last minute to try to start something. I guess it's because it was the last night and I wanted to leave without any regrets because who knows when we'll see each other again? It was the last night filled with last chances and last tries. I can either leave with regrets and wish I had spent my time better or I could do something about it. I had that last chance and I wanted to take it and I did. I'm not ashamed really—I'm happy. Though it may not have worked out for you, it worked out for me and I'm leaving with no regrets. Yes, it may have just been one moment to you but to me? It was enough... more than I ever wanted._

_So, what are we now? I don't know. I'll see you around, maybe not. But if we're meant to be together Seto, and in my gut, I think we are, I'll see you around for sure. Who knows when that'll be... a few days? Few years? Still. If not, then... I won't and that's okay. Time will tell. _

_Love,_

_Katsuya. (Jou)_

_

* * *

_

-TBC-

Did this for a challenge (Reunion challenge) Next chapter should up shortly.

Thank you for reading and remember to review... would be appreciated!

-lilrubydevil-


	2. Unanswered Questions Collide

I do not own any shares of the anime Yu-Gi-Oh and am just a poor high school student with no money whatsoever.

* * *

What happens when fate throws you into a world of confusion, regret, and bitterness? If you had one more night, one more chance, will you take it or do you leave it? That's a question Seto needs to ask himself and that's exactly what he does. S/J

* * *

**One Last Chance**

_Unanswered Questions Collide_

Started February 28, 2006

End February 28, 2006

* * *

Leaving something familiar and safe behind was part of life; eventually everyone had to begin a new journey elsewhere on their own, whether it was in their safety of their house or in a new continent. For people like Katsuya Jounouchi, leaving a place they've known their whole life to start a new one elsewhere was just what they needed to do all along. For others like Seto Kaiba, their life was already settled and decided years ago; there was no escape—they had already chosen their destinations to live and discover their where they're fate led to.

A letter. That was all Seto had to remind himself that what happened five years ago wasn't a dream. It was creased, worn out, and wrinkled beyond imagination, but it was enough. It was several years old and some of the words had smeared, but it didn't matter. It was Seto's prized possession. The letter was the only souvenir he had to remember his high school years and a certain brown eyed person.

Seto still hadn't changed much since high school graduation. His work still kept him busy and Mokuba wasn't there to keep him company as much anymore. He was more independent than before and still did not associate with anyone. Five years had passed but he did not show any signs of aging. At age twenty three, he still had his boyish (yet mature) looks that still attracted the eyes of fans and some celebrities.

Once in awhile, when Seto was feeling low, he would take the letter out and read it, feeling a new feeling of hope blossom within him. Occasionally, he would roam the streets of Domino City wondering if that was the day he was scheduled to meet Katsuya. He would return to the site of the park, the secluded area near his house, the school, anywhere he could think of. So far he had no results and had not come close to seeing Katsuya again. He thought about quitting, but then realized that if anything, it was this hope that kept him going to the next day. And, deep down, Seto knew that Katsuya probably moved onto somebody new and forgot all about him. It was a scary revelation, one that he hoped wasn't true, but despite it, he still tried. He still tried to keep an eye out for Katsuya, hoping that fate did plan for them to meet once more.

He saw Yugi once, several months after Katsuya had left. Yugi was kind enough to talk to Seto and give him Katsuya's address and phone number. Since then, he had written letters, postcards, and little notes he wanted to send to the blonde.

But he never sent them out. Whenever he reached the mailbox, he never had the courage to drop the letters end and normally put them away. He was scared, cowardly, afraid. He had his number programmed into his cell phone but never once called.

That afternoon, Seto was checking his pile of mail to search for a very important document his secretary had brought in. As he looked through it, he noticed an envelope addressed to him. In the corner, it had the insignia of his high school. He stared at the envelope for a moment, practically burning holes through the paper.

_It's probably another letter asking for more money, _he thought to himself bitterly. Having the letter in his hand reminded him of Katsuya and that started to make him feel angry, isolated, and dejected. Without even opening it and without even considering whether or not he should read it, he took the letter and dumped it in the trash can along with all the other junk mail he received.

The letter lay in the trash can buried amongst all the other papers, still sealed and taped tightly shut. But he didn't care. Instead, he reached in his drawer and took out another piece of paper that he kept for so long. He stared at it for the longest period of time and without hesitation, he crumpled the paper in a ball and threw that away as well.

_It doesn't matter anymore. It's been five years since I last saw him. It's been too long. He was right. If we were meant to be together, we should be by now. It's obvious that I spent too much of my time on thinking and wishing to be with him. There's no point._

With a newfound feeling of determination, he rushed to continue working on the newest gaming product produced just recently. He had to focus on the future and not wallow in the past. The phone worked both ways; if Katsuya wanted, he could have called him. Maybe he could have if he cared.

"Stop fooling yourself," Seto heard himself say. "It's time you faced the facts and moved on. Five years is too long. Let it go."

Yet, even as he said that, he couldn't help but remember that night, that beautiful, dark night, he and Katsuya had shared.

* * *

For the longest time, the trash can remained full of papers and trash and one very important letter. After a week had passed, Seto called for his janitorial staff to come in, commanding them to take the trash away while accusing them of doing a bad job. At the threat of losing their jobs, the staff started to come in the office more often to empty the trash.

Another week passed by and it was now the first week of June. Seto felt a migraine coming on and excused himself from work, taking the afternoon off. He decided to go to the only place he felt peaceful and drove to the park.

The park was empty, just the way he liked it. As he started to walk around the trees, he saw another person further ahead of him, doing the exact same thing. From far away, he couldn't tell if it was male or female but as he crept closer, he felt his heart stop. The person was a male. The male had the messiest blonde hair besides...

_Katsuya. _Seto felt his heart stop beating and held his breath. Was that him? Was that really him? Could it be that after all those years of wishing for him to come back that he was finally home?

Seto's face started to exhibit a blissful expression and just as he was about to shout his name, the blonde started to run ahead towards the main street, running away from Seto. Seto jogged after him, wishing he had worn better shoes. "Katsuya!"

The figure never stopped and soon, he disappeared from sight. Seto stopped running as soon as he reached the end of the sidewalk, feeling a new lump of disappointment in his stomach.

_It wasn't him. I thought it was, but it wasn't. It really wasn't. _Seto's eyes dropped and Seto held onto a light post nearby to stop himself from collapsing. _It's okay. You're imaging things. If it was him, he would have turned around. _

His blue eyes started to blur and Seto couldn't see anything. It wasn't until he blinked did he realize that a tear had fallen. He did not realize he was crying. He couldn't believe he was.

_Fate's playing with me. _He wiped his eyes quickly, embarrassed to know that he had shed a tear over something as simple as this.

With a discouraged sigh, he started to walk back to his office. And just like every morning, every afternoon, and every night, he walked alone, silently and sullenly. wondering and regretting.

* * *

"Thank you and have a good day."

Seto gave the redhead a glare before taking his Starbucks coffee from her. It was a rainy evening and normally, Seto wouldn't walk this late, but after his reckless and stupid afternoon, the rain fit him perfectly. He couldn't resist the chance to walk underneath the rain, listening to it hit the pavement, and feeling the cold breeze brush against his cheek.

Shielded by walking underneath his umbrella, he sipped his coffee, not really tasting it at all. He thought it would warm him up, making him feel better about his hallucination, but it didn't. He slightly shivered, readjusting his jacket sleeve.

_I should have never gotten out of bed this morning. If I had known this would happen, I would have never done it that's for sure._

The raindrops started to fall more urgently and somehow, Seto managed to ignore it, enjoying the sound of the fall and the thunder. He saw the lightning streak across the sky, but that didn't matter either.

He started to walk faster, wanting to brood by himself in the safety of his room. He walked so quickly that he didn't even notice that he had passed by a blonde female dressed in a purple tank top and very tight jeans. He walked so quickly that he almost didn't hear her say in a somewhat obnoxious tone, "Seto _Kaiba_? That _is _you!"

Seto turned in surprise and came face to face with the one and only Mai Kujaku. His expression on his face remained neutral and his lips curved into an unfriendly smile that was his trademark. "The one and only."

If Mai was offended, she didn't show. She looked at her wrist that was holding up her candy cane umbrella and raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Don't you have someplace you should be? You're going to be late if you don't get there. They're going to lock the doors soon."

"Lock the doors? What are you talking about?" he asked harshly. "Where I go is none of your business I believe."

Mai's eyes flickered in disbelief at Seto's tone. "Sheesh, _sorry_," she said in a "don't-give-me-your-attitude" voice. "Someone's touchy. I just assumed you were going to go to your high school reunion that's all. I mean, it is tonight."

Suddenly, the words had an impact on Seto and the meaning finally seeped in. "High school reunion? What are you talking about? There's a _reunion _tonight? How come I wasn't notified!"

Mai shrugged. "Beats me. They sent out a notice two weeks ago about the reunion being today, blah blah blah. All that fun stuff. Guess you didn't get it; must have been lost in the mail or something."

The memory of Seto holding the envelope addressed from the high school flashed through his mind and a feeling of dread washed over him. _It was the notice. It was inviting me to go._

"Anyway," Mai continued, not noticing that Seto wasn't talking, "Jou was so excited that he flew all the way back just to see his friends. He missed them a lot and so he called me and told me he was coming. So I decided, what the heck, and came along for the ride. Anyways, he should be there by now and if not—"

"WAIT! _Katsuya _is here? He's here tonight? At the reunion?"

"Well, yeah. And hey, where are you going? You shouldn't run in this weather... you might trip and fall!"

_I can't think about that now, _Seto thought as he rushed in the direction of the school. _I have to go. I have to get there. I can't miss my chance again._

_

* * *

_

Seto had called his driver to pick him up, but looking at the clock, he realized that there was no way the driver would be able to make it. He gave up waiting and started to run—or rather walk because of the rain—as quickly as possible. At one point, he left his umbrella _and _coffee behind and just depended on his hood to keep him from the rain.

It didn't work out so well.

By the time he got there, he was all soaked and wet, panting. He had ran thirty minutes straight and again, in those really bad and expensive shoes of his that weren't made to run. Now, his feet hurt, but that didn't matter.

"Seto Kaiba," he told the lady sitting behind the desk. "I was a member of the graduating class five years ago."

The lady checked her papers and glanced briefly at his attire, obviously disgusted at his choice of clothing and how damp he was. "I'm sorry sir," she said in a polite tone. "You did not reserve your place here. I'm afraid I can't let you inside."

"_What_?" Seto bellowed, loud enough to get the police officer guarding the doors to focus on him. "I'm a freaking graduate of this school! I have every right to be in there!"

An arm grabbed Seto's shoulder and spun him around. The police officer leered at him. "I don't care if you're the Queen of England. Rules are rules. Now, I suggest you better leave before I _make_ you leave. Understood?"

Feeling helpless and livid, Seto left the building and walked into the open rain again. He felt the water fall upon his face again but didn't care. He stood there and leaned against the brick wall, wishing that there was some sort of shade. It didn't matter how long he had to wait. He was going to wait for Katsuya to come out.

He waited there, attracting many strange looks from the inside. He didn't care. If they wouldn't allow him inside, he'll just wait outside. He would wait for eternity if he had to.

He felt cold and numb, but didn't care. He had to do this. This was his one chance to right his wrongs and correct what he did wrong that night so many years ago and to say all the things he should have. He had to prove to Katsuya that he was sorry for not being there on time and being so stubborn. It was time to put that all aside and to try. Even if Katsuya had moved on, he still had to try. That way, he could sleep at night knowing he tried. That way, he could have some resolution and closure. That's all he needed.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and began to shudder because of the cold. He sneezed a few times and wrapped himself tighter with his jacket. That didn't help. He shouldn't have abandoned his umbrella.

"Kaiba? Why aren't you inside?"

Seto opened his eyes and saw Yugi staring at him, shading him from the rain. Yugi's purple eyes were widened with concern. "You're all wet and cold. And... you don't look so good. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Where's Katsuya? Is he inside yet? Is he coming?" Seto questioned, wiping the water from his forehead. "I need to talk to him. Do you know where he is?"

Yugi bit his lip and shook his head. "He's not going to be here. He said he didn't feel like going to the reunion and said he's going to hang out by himself for awhile."

Seto's heart sank. "Where? I need to talk to him. Yugi, please." His voice reached a new level of urgency and his blue eyes pleaded Yugi. "Please."

Yugi sighed. "I don't know. Why don't you wait tomorrow? I'll call you and we can set up something before he leaves..."

"No," Seto interrupted. "Tonight. Do you have any idea? Any idea whatsoever?"

"He said something about a park or something, but I'm not sure—" Yugi's voice broke off as Seto walked off and started to jog away. "Kaiba! Wait! Take my umbrella. You'll catch a cold."

Seto grabbed it from him. "Thank you." Without another word, Seto turned and broke into another run.

* * *

By the time Seto arrived at his destination, the rain had stopped and he had no more use for an umbrella. He knew exactly where he was and had no problem getting here. This place held the memory of where he and Katsuya shared their special moment on his last night here. Since then, Seto memorized the route to get there and somehow, he knew that's where Katsuya was exactly.

He walked further and didn't see anybody around. Feeling desperate, Seto shouted, "Katsuya! I know you're here! If you can hear me, please come out! I need to talk to you! You don't know how—" His voice cracked and Seto felt his eyes blur once more. He ignored it and continued to yell. "Katsuya, if you are here, come out now or I'll take it as a sign that this is how it's meant to be. You got that, Katsuya Jounouchi? Do you _hear _me?"

"Yes, I hear you."

Seto spun around and dropped his umbrella. Standing in front of him was Katsuya Jounouchi dressed in the exact outfit the person he saw earlier had on. His face broke out into a smile and he met Katsuya halfway. He threw his arms around the blonde, not caring about how wet he was or the fact that he was getting Katsuya wet. All that matter was that he had Katsuya in his arms.

"I missed you," he whispered in Katsuya's ear. "I'm sorry. So sorry for—for everything. I didn't mean it. And I know that you probably have someone else right now, but I just want to let you know that... that I..."

Katsuya pulled away and placed a finger on Seto's lips and shushed him. "Sh..." he said softly. "You'll get even sicker than you are now. Don't talk."

"But I need to tell you that I—"

Without being able to complete his sentence, Katsuya covered Seto's lips with his own, kissing him softly and gently, pulling him closer. Without saying a word, Seto responded eagerly, making sure that this was a moment he would make last.

When they pulled away, Katsuya looked him deeply and said simply:

"I love you too."

And that was the most important words Seto Kaiba had ever heard.

* * *

-OWARI-

Hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did. I loved how this story turned out! Very unrealistic (obviously), very corny, and very romantic in my opinion! Ahh... if only this happened in real life...

What do you guys think? Sorry for the wait, but I hope I made this worthwhile. Review and tell me, I'd appreciate it!

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
